I Want Boyfriend!
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: umur 17 tahun tapi belum punya pacar? Misa merasakannya. Di umurnya yang udah sweetseventen dia malah belum punya pacar. Penasaran? Tapi, habis baca jangan lupa RnR yaa..


Disclaimer: Tsuguni Ohba&Takeshi Obata

Rated: K

Genre: Humor

Warning: OOC banget! Gaje, abal, hancur. Segala macam yang aneh ada di sini.

* * *

**I Want Boyfriend!**

"Terlalu aneh. Terlalu norak. Terlalu kecil. Terlalu cewek. Terlalu semua! Apa gak ada yang normal di sini?" teriak Misa.

Misa memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak menggubrisnya walaupun barusan dia berteriak keras. Ia sedang berusaha mencari pacar yang keren karena hanya dia yang belum punya pacar diantara cewek dikelasnya. Saat istirahat atau pulang bahkan saat bergosip ria mereka selalu membicarakan pacar-pacar mereka. Misa menjadi sebal sendiri mendengarnya. Pasalnya dia belum punya pacar. Jadi siang ini dia akan berburu cowok.

Cowok dikelasnya paling banyak yang jomblo. Ada empat orang yang jomblo. Tapi semua sangat aneh. Makanya mereka tidak memiliki pacar. Ada si Ryuk yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan hobi makan apel ditambah wajah menyeramkan serta berbadan besar. Lalu ada si L yang aneh, dia suka sekali makan gula dan duduknya tidak seperti orang normal, jalannya pun sangat bungkuk. Di pojokan ada sepupunya L, namanya Near. Near tidak kalah anehnya dari L, dia memakai baju putih-putih , (yang kalo diliat baik-baik kayak mayat.. Hiiii! Author dihajar Near), sama seperti L jalan Near juga bungkuk dan yang terparah adalah dia suka main puzzle untuk anak-anak.

Yang terakhir ada Mello yang hobi makan coklat dan ada codet di wajahnya. Padahal kalau gak ada codet itu, dijamin wajahnya pasti cakep. Tapi, walaupun begitu Mello orangnya sangar. Suka memerintah dan marah-marah.

Misa langsung ilfil begitu melihat teman-temannya yang jomblo. Mana mungkin dia mau dengan mereka. Bisa rusak _image_ yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini. Ternyata emang susah cari cowok ganteng tapi hatinya juga ganteng. Seperti mencari jarum pentul diantara jarum jahit. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa terluka. Diperlukan kehati-hatian dan kesabaran untuk menemukannya.

Misa lalu melihat L yang sedang makan permen. Dari tadi dia tidak berhenti makan. Mungkin moto hidupnya adalah makan untuk hidup. Misa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Misa," panggil Rem, sahabat perempuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misa.

"Ehm, kemarin aku kencan loh," kata Rem malu-malu.

Misa tersedak. Dia tidak tahu kalau Rem sudah punya pacar. Padahal lebih cantik Misa daripada Rem. Masa Rem punya pacar duluan? Tidak adil. Misa memonyongkan mulutnya. Tapi, penasaran juga dengan cerita kencan pertama Rem. Di umurnya yang ke-17, Rem sudah kencan. Sedangkan dia pacar saja belum punya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Misa.

"Umm, ano.. Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa pacarku dulu?" tanya Rem.

Misa menepuk kepalanya. "Ah, iyaaa.. Maaf aku lupa. Hehehe.. Jadi, siapa pacarmu?"

"Ehmm, orang itu," Rem menunjuk seseorang.

Misa mengikuti arah tangan Rem dan kembali tersedak. Pacar Rem adalah Ryuk! OMG! Apa yang terjadi? Misa membeku ketika melihat pacar Rem itu.

"R-Ryuk?" tanya Misa terbata-bata.

Rem mengangguk dengan semangat `45.

"Kok bisa? Kukira kau bakal jadian dengan Jealous?" tanya Misa sambil menyebutkan nama sahabat karib Rem.

"Kalau dengan dia sih, lebih enak sahabatan aja. Masa sahabat jadi pacar? Gak enak banget," jelas rem panjang lebar.

Misa ternganga, biasanya Rem hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Tapi, kali ini dia bicara dengan kalimat yang lumayan panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kencanmu yang kemarin?"

"Kemarin kami pergi ke taman bermain,"

"Lalu?" tanya Misa penasaran setengah mati.

"Kami makan apel berdua, terus main ke rumah hantu. Romantis deh," kata Rem malu-malu.

Misa menelan ludah. Makan apel berdua mungkin romantis, tapi ke rumah hantu? Apanya yang romantis?

"Oh, begitu ya? O,ya.. Kapan Ryuk menembakmu?" tanya Misa.

"Ehmm, 2 hari yang lalu,"

* * *

_Flasback_

Rem sedang makan bakso di kantin ketika seseorang mendatanginya. Misa sedang di kamar mandi karena sakit perut. Ryuk dengan wajah juteknya duduk dihadapannya sambil memakan apel.

"Hai, Ryuk. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Rem.

"Makan apel. Kau bodoh ya?"

"Maksudku, apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

Ryuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah, ada sih,"

"Apa?" tanya Rem memicingkan matanya .

Ryuk jadi salah tingkah dilihat seperti itu. "Heh! Jangan lihat seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Lho? Bukannya kau tadi bilang ada perlu denganku?"

Ryuk jadi salah tingkah lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Jangan garuk-garuk," tegur Rem membuat Ryuk langsung mengehentikan gerakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau coba apelku?" tanya Ryuk.

Rem mengerutkan wajahnya. "Buat apa? Mengulang adegan putrid salju yang diberi apel beracun?"

Ryuk mengehembuskan napas panjang. "Mau coba atau tidak?"

Rem tertawa renyah. "Baiklah-baiklah.. Jangan merengut seperti itu. Wajahmu jadi semakin menakutkan tahu. Hahahaha,"

Rem lalu mengambil apel dari tangan Ryuk dan memakannya.

"Lumayan," kata Rem setelah memakannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau sudah jadi pacarku," kata Ryuk.

Rem tersedak. "Mak-maksudmu?"

Ryuk lalu menunjukkan sebuah bacaan kecil yang ditempelnya di apel yang barusan dimakan oleh Rem. `KALAU KAU MEMAKAN APEL INI, KAU HARUS JADI PACARKU`.

Rem menganga lebar. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah Ryuk yang memerah sehingga membuat warna wajahnya tidak serasi dengan baju hitamnya.

"Hahahahaha," Rem menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau serius?"

Ryuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku jadi pacarmu," kata Rem.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ryuk tersenyum dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelas.

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Jadi itu cara dia menembakmu?" seru Misa. "Gak elit banget!"

"Tapi, keren kok. Aku suka," jawab Rem.

Misa memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah,"

"Hei, Misa. Kau sudah dapat pacar belum?"

"Belum," kata Misa pelan. "Cariin dong,"

"Gimana kalau sama Light?"

"Light? Siapa itu?" tanya Misa.

Rem memukul jidat Misa. Sampai merah yang untungnya tidak berdarah. Pasalnya Rem memukul Misa pakai jangka.

"Dia itu juara satu umum di sekolah kita. Masa kau tidak kenal? Ya, sudah nanti kukenalkan kau padanya,"

"Eh! Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia kan tetanggaku,"

"Wow. Kau harus mengenalkanku padanya," kata Misa takjub.

*()**()**()*

_Sepulang sekolah.._

Rem menarik tangan Misa untuk memperkenalkannya dengan Light.

"Light!" panggil Rem.

Light menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, ini Misa. Dia temanku. Dia.." kata-kata Rem terputus karena sebuah suara teriakan.

"Light! Kau kemana saja?" tanya cewek itu lalu menggamit tangan Light dibelakangnya ada L, Near, dan Mello masing-masing membawa seorang cewek.

"Aku menunggumu," kata Light pendek pada cewek itu. "Jadi pergi sekarang?"

"Iya dong!" kata cewek itu dengan suara manja.

"Maaf ya , Rem! Kalau ingin bertanya tentang PR, nanti saja ya. Kami lagi ada urusan. Daah," kata Light pada Rem.

"Kau mau keman?" tanya Rem bersikeras.

"Kami mau Kwartet Date!" sahut L.

Misa dan Rem menganga heboh. Rem lalu melirik Misa.

Buak!

Misa memukul bahu Rem. Rem segera lari tunggang langgang.

"Rem! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar! Grrhh!" Misa berlari mengejar Rem.

* * *

***END***

Waw, selesai juga.. akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini. Gak ada maksud bashing chara atau semacamnya. Hanya mau bikin cerita humor aja.

Oke, kalau udah baca jangan lupa RnR-nya yaaa..

NB: Kwartet date pelesetan dari Double date. Karena 4 pasangan jadi Kwartet date. Ada gak sebutan ini? Hehe *Nyengir gaje*


End file.
